<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worthy by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200965">Worthy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat'>BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Murder, Prompt Fill, Rape Aftermath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is traumatized after being sexually assaulted by several guards. Taking his brother to bed won't fix him, but with Thor's gentle hands he might begin to heal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's dark. Not the room itself, but rather the energy and the fact that he squeezes his eyes shut. He can't acknowledge what's happening- no, what happened. It's over now. It's over. He tries to shove it away. Instead he remembers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Strange hands slide over his body. Mouths that feel too hot and too wet press against his skin. Thick, rough, fingers force their way in. Into his mouth, his ass. Then... other things. Not fingers. Not that, please.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's only three of them and they're only common guards. He should be able to fight them. To kill them. So why is he frozen? Why is he a rabbit laying prone while the wolves tear into his belly?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's disgusting. It's mortifying. It hurts. And then, there's lightening. The air fills with the scent of ozone and burning flesh. Loki's eyes are still squeezed shut, but he can see the light through his eyelids and he hears their screams. He rolls over and vomits and when be begins to fall, thick arms catch him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have you, brother," Thor says gently, with all of the kindness and care that he doesn't deserve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembers Thor carrying him back to his own chambers and laying him in his own bed as if he wouldn't dirty the sheets. He drew him a hot bath and helped him into it, then he sat and looked politely away while Loki scrubbed layers of his skin away until it was irritated and red. When he began to scream and wail, Thor joined him in the bath, fully clothed and held him against his strong chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now today, almost a week later, Loki was just starting to feel in control again. He wasn't sure why, but Thor had allowed him to move, temporarily, into his chambers. He swore everyday that he wouldn’t stay long, that he wouldn’t be an inconvenience, but Thor always waved his hand and assured him he could stay as long as he liked. How he must have pitied him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regardless of what Thor must have felt, Loki felt safer with him nearby. Thor was all of the strength that he lacked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Brother," he greeted, returning to his chambers after a long day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good evening," Loki answered. Thor came to stand beside him at the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Feel like joining us for dinner this evening?" Thor said. He wasn't his usual self with Loki anymore. He didn't tease or play, but neither did Loki. He was sure Thor merely tolerated him now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor put a hand on his shoulder, sighing. Then he quickly took it away. "You must face your fears, Loki. No one will hurt you now, I swear it. They are dead, their corpses a warning to any who would dare-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just stop it, alright." Loki turned away from his brother. He looked at the bed where he had lain and cried until morning in Thor's arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop pretending as if it matters. I know what I am."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What you are is a prince, a god, my brother. You can't stay locked away forever."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see." Loki turned his head down to look at his feet. "I shall return to my chambers then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started to walk away, but Thor caught his arm. "I don't mean that you should leave. What I want is for you to feel safe. I don't know how to help you, brother."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you make it go away?" It started harsh, but his voice turned to pleading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What would it take?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki shook his head, staring off at a far wall. Blurry memories of suffering filled his mind, but most prominent was the feeling. The unwanted touches. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Something good to wash away the filth," he whispered. He could hardly speak of it out loud. He was covered in filth, inside and out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You need a better memory to chase away the shadows," he said, as if he understood. As if knew what it meant to be filthy, to hate oneself. Loki looked at his face, his soft eyes, his hard set jaw, and he could let himself believe it. He stepped up onto his toes and brushed their lips together. It was like kissing lightening. He felt it's warmth and power crackle through him, standing his hair on end. He remembered the light that drove away his assailants. He wanted to consume it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Strong hands wrapped so softly around his waist and drew him closer. Thor's lips moved against his own so sweetly, as if they were lovers, as if Loki were loved. A tiny sob escaped him and he stepped back. Thor's hands were slow to leave him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry. You're not obligated to indulge me." He turned away, but again Thor caught his arm. This time he pulled Loki in so that his leaner form was pressed against his bulk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It may be my duty to protect you, but if this will help you heal then I want nothing more than to give you everything you desire."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki stared into those too big, puppy dog, eyes. "Why?" he asked. He didn't believe him. Why should he want to help him at all?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you, Loki."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was electricity again and they weren't even kissing. He was warmth and light and power. And he loved Loki. Somehow. He didn't know what to say to him, so instead he kissed him again. Thor pulled him close, but it wasn't enough. He wanted Thor's hands on his skin, washing away the stains, the scars. He didn't know how he could possibly love him, but his love was cleansing to his soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stepped watching, watching Thor's face. He waited to see his disgust as he began stripping away his clothes, but as Thor looked at his naked body, his eyes darkened his cheeks pinked. He wasn't disgusted and he didn't turn away. When Loki returned to his reach he caught him in his arms and quickly pulled him into another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki slipped from his hold. His hand caught Thor's arm. He walked backward to the bed and laid himself down on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you wish to help," he said. "Then indulge me, brother."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor seemed rooted to the spot for a moment, though his eyes traveled down the length of his body. Loki warmed at the idea that he might be wanted. That he might still be beautiful. He watched as he finally began to pull off his clothes. He admired the cut of muscle that had barely been hidden with those clothes still on. Then he crawled onto the bed, hovering over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki slid his hands up Thor's arms to rest on his biceps. Thor bent his head and kissed him softly. Loki tried to pull him in, to kiss his deeper, more frantically, more forcefully, but Thor refused to follow and he gave up the fight. His tender kisses threatened to bring tears to his eyes once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is this alright?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki looked up at him, familiar and safe. "More than alright."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kisses along his neck had him melting into the bed. His fingers traced the lines of muscle on Thor's back. His knees hugged his lover's hips. His was body warm, tingling where they connected. Loki let his hands wander a bit more, finding some control in the touching. Thor was solid all over. Even between his legs where Loki curled his fingers around his hard cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor gasped, then moaned into his neck. He slowly rocked his hips, letting Loki stroke him. He found his own pleasure in the soft sounds he made.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was long while of touches and kisses. Thor never moved to take things further nor to speed things up. There was no urgency. Loki loved it and hated and he wanted more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want," he started, whispering for the moment was so tender. "I want you inside me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Thor stopped his sweet kisses to look him in the eye. His face was flushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Course I'm sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We don't have to do anything more than this if you do not want to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki wrinkled his nose. "I don't need your condescension."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean it. I can stay like this all night or we can stop right now. I want you to be comfortable."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't have to baby me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor said nothing else. He merely reached over to find something and came back with a vial of lubricant. Fear struck him, but it passed as he looked again at Thor's face and remembered that he was safe. Regardless of why Thor might lay with him, he would not hurt him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He expected to feel slick fingers or even his cock at his entrance, but when he looked down his body, Thor set the vial aside. He slid down the bed until his chest was to the mattress and his face between his legs. A playful smile appeared on his lips. Then Loki's toes were curling at the hot press of his mouth against the inside of his thighs. Thor's tongue found his hole and it was enough that he could have screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His nails dug into the sheets and his legs spread wide. He laid quietly panting his brother's name like a prayer. A slick finger followed his tongue. Then another. Then he hovered again above him, hand between them to guide his cock inside as he kissed him breathless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" he asked again. Loki huffed in frustration. What did he want from him? Why did he go to so much trouble? He could say that he loved him, but how could he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Loki?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki bit his lip and turned his head away. Teeth digging into the pillow of his lip, a sob became a pathetic whine. "Why are you... like this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard Thor huff in that way he did as he smiled. "I love you, Loki." His hand brushed his hair away from his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are beautiful." He kissed his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Clever." He kissed his jaw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Powerful." He kissed his neck. Loki gasped, pleasure ringing through him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How can you say that?" Tears stung his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because I see you. The only flaw in you is that you do not see what you are."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am weak. I couldn't even fight off common guards. Those who should be beneath me. I laid there like a slut and let them abuse me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hush." His fingers ran through his hair. "You were afraid. Everyone is afraid sometimes. It turns the blood to ice. There is nothing wrong with you and everything wrong with those who would harm you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I should have killed them. I wish I had."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I killed them. And I will do the same to anyone that would harm you. You are capable on your own, but if fear again freezes your heart then I will step in and destroy your enemies."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can't always be there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let me give you something." Thor moved to sit between Loki's legs. His eyes began to glow white. He raised his hand and lightening flashed. Loki closed his eyes against the light. It faded, but did not leave. When he looked, Thor held a bolt of lightening in his fist. With two hands he compacted it into a smaller form, creating a ring of crackling light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Give me your hand."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speechless, Loki raised his arm. Thor took it and wrapped the lightening around his wrist. It covered his skin from the wrist, almost to his elbow. The lightening hardened into metal and when Thor ran his fingers over it, it glowed with all the light held inside of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you're ever in trouble, call out to the lightening. It will aid you. I won't be far behind."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki looked at the metal. He felt the warmth held inside. Then he reached out for his brother, catching his head in his hands. He pulled him down for a kiss, one as passionate as he pleased. He wrapped his legs around his waist, moaning when Thor pressed himself back inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you," Loki whispered, tears in his eyes. "Please love me, too," he sobbed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do, Loki. I love you, always." He held him close, always pressing kisses to his mouth, his face, his neck. He moved slowly within, stealing Loki's breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt good. Somehow, impossibly, he felt pleasure at being filled. To be made love to. Thor did not use him, did not hurt him. He moved as if he wished to merge their souls into one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed like an impossible pleasure. Taking Thor's cock was no easy feat, but it filled him just right. Loki let the feeling burn into his memory so that when he closed his eyes he would think of this. Warmth and pleasure. Pleasure that was building under soft caresses and clever thrusts. His face was still wet with tears, but Thor kissed his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His orgasm came in the safe cradle of Thor's arms. His brother whispered to him sweet things against his skin, slowly moving inside him until he was done. Then he pulled out before he could grow over sensitive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't you want to?" Loki whispered against his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay. This wasn't for me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki felt himself wanting to cry again. He should protest that he be a good lover and get him off, but he didn't want that. He wanted to believe that it truly wasn't about Thor's pleasure. He remembered the feeling of stickiness inside and it made him shudder. Maybe another time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want me to clean you up?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just... stay with me." Loki blushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor laid down beside him, wrapping Loki in his arms. "I love you, Loki," he said again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know you do. It's just difficult to believe." He buried his face against Thor's arm. He could smell that warm scent of lightening on his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because you feel dirty?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki nodded. "Less so now, to have lain with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good. You're anything but dirty." Thor pulled him snug against his chest. "You are beautiful, brilliant, as bright as the stars." He nuzzled his face against Loki's hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing that happened made you unworthy of love."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small smile touched Loki's lips. He basked in Thor's warmth, safe in his arms. "Tell me again? Until I believe you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor pressed a kiss behind his ear. "As many times as you'd like."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://www.babybatscreations.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://www.pillowfort.social/babybatscreations">Pillowfort</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>